Toonami Horror picture show
by Jerus
Summary: Dbz Rhps combination


{CAST OF CHARACTERS}  
{TOONAMI ANIME TV SHOW script}  
brad majors=krillan  
janet weiss=android 18  
rocky horror=toonami horror-vegeta  
magenta=bra  
riffraff=trunks  
eddie=dende  
dr.scot=masteroshi  
dr.frankenfurter=goku  
  
  
i remember it well the day vegeta stood still and the   
saiyans planet blew. then after long sagas and then frieeeza   
they met the crazy majin boo and then something went wrong for  
final cell and gohan he exploded and killed son goku then with  
a deadly rhyme trunks came from back in time and he told the heroes  
what he knew jap-an-ime mega feature dr gero would build a creature  
see androids fighting the z heroes and then the score was 1-0 whoawhoawhoawhoaaaaa  
on the late night toonami feature tv show bum bumbumbum i knew bulma and trunks  
were attacked by the punks called android 17 and 18 but when krillan arrived 18  
became his bride and now the world is really waiteen whoawhoawhoa jap-an-ime mega  
feature dr. gero would build a creature see androids fighting the z heroes and then  
the score was 1-0 whoa whoa whoa whoaaaa on the late night toonami feature tv show  
saiyan mofo oh yooooah on the late night toonami feature t-v shoooooow.   
{the dbz theme plays in a wedding kinda way the crowd gathers around for a picture   
afterwards krillan comes down to talk to the groom Golynn}  
Krillan: hey man i'm happy to see you two together  
Jerus: yeah i can't believe how good my luck is  
{myleena calls to jerus from the speeder}  
Jerus:cya krillan  
{the couple drives off with the words "original   
characters suck" on the back the crowd dies down to   
just 18 and krillan they walk through a cemetary   
with the following gravestones"krillan,vegeta, goku ,goku ,krillan ,goku ,tien yamcha,  
ciaotsu, dende, piccolo, nail ,radditz ,frieza, king cold ,the ginyu force who cares  
about them?}  
Krillan: 18, I want to say something...  
18: Yes, Krillan?  
Krillan: I really admire the...  
::18 getting pissed off at waiting::  
18: . . .  
Krillan: the cool way, you blasted away those other girls to get to the bride's boquet!  
18: It was a simple attack to get to my target...  
[music starts]  
Krillan: The river was deep, but I had a life saver.  
Krillan: We have nothing better to do, so let's get hitched.  
Krillan: So please don't blow me away.  
Krillan: I have one thing to say, and that's LET'S STOP WAITING, 18! I love you.  
Krillan:The rock was big, but I blasted it.  
Krillan: There's fire in me, and you fan it.  
18: That must hurt.  
Krillan: There's one bald head for you, and I am it!  
Krillan: I have one thing to say, and that's LET'S STOP WAITING, 18! I love you.  
::Proposes::  
Krillan: Here's a ... a ... a ring to prove I'm no loser!  
18: Plastic ... charming.  
Krillan: There's three ways that love can grow. That's really fast, normal,   
or like Kame's turtle!  
Krillan::Oh A-T-E-T-E-E-N! I LOVE YOU!  
18: Your spelling is terrible...  
18: Now were engaged and I'm satisfied. That you can live through my blasts, and have no hair I could singe.  
18: I have one thing to say and that's Krillan I'm dieing to be with you too...  
18: Oh, Krillan.  
Krillan: Oh, 18.  
18: I'm dieing...  
Krillan: Oh, 18...  
18: For you...  
Krillan: I love you too...  
18 and Krillan: There's one last thing to do a oh...  
Krillan: And that's go to that tower in sky, where we can see the man who looks over us all. Made me try to kill you, but I panicked. I have one thing say and that's Let's stop waiting, 18! I love you.  
Krillan: Let's stop waiting, 18.   
18: Oh, Krillan ... I'm dieing.  
Krillan: Let's stop waiting, 18.  
Krillan and 18: to ... love ... you.  
::Krillan and 18 kiss on bended knees, Krillan having to crane his neck upward to reach 18's head::  
{scene flashes to popo watering flowers whisper says were on and he turns to the audience}  
popo:i'd like if i may to take you on a weird journey  
popo: not much to explain but let's go to those lovebirds.  
{scene shifts to krillan and 18 in a hover car why it was raining outside no one knows  
why news broad cast of toonami wb merger is on radio}  
  
Krillan:god it's raining outside  
[a megacycle speeds bye]  
18: what a bunch of morons  
krillan:you said it  
18:holy s***  
{they jump out of the car as it gets crushed by a falling boulder}  
krillan: darn i just paid for that wasn't there a castle a bit aways  
{scene changes to outside castle a sign says beware of saiyans}  
18 :in the pouring rain of a gruesome night glowing sane  
18: theres a bright red flame  
18: no matter from where you came  
both krillan and 18: theres a glow   
others:from the dr. gero place  
both krillan and 18: theres a light  
others: may be it'll warm our face  
both : theres a glow  
both: a glow  
both:to stop our powerful foe  
{megacycles zoom by them"  
trunks: new folks have come  
trunks:to face the eternal struggle  
trunks:why do they come  
trunks to face there doom  
trunks:they'll surviiive  
trunks:they'll surviiive  
both krillan and 18: theres a glow   
others:from the dr. gero place  
both krillan and 18: theres a light  
others: may be it'll warm our face  
both : theres a glow  
both: a glow  
both:to stop our powerful foe  
  
{back to mr.popo}  
popo:what i have nothing to say go away  
{krillan and 18 stand at the door}  
18: i don't know about this krillan  
krillan: it's ok beside how else will we leave  
{they knock on the door trunks opens}  
krillan:hi i'm krillan this is my soon to be wife android 18 could you help us  
trunks:you're soaked  
18: boy you're a genius it's raining  
{a loud fizzlewizzle sould like a metal wire whipping is heard}  
trunks: maybe you should come in  
18:[mutter]thank god  
18: krillan should we leave these people are freaks  
krillan: it'll be okay besides it's probaly a hotel of some sort  
{laughter could be heard}  
18: sounds like fun  
trunks: we are having a bit of a celebration for the lord of the manor  
18: he must be happy  
bra: he's happy i'm happy were all happy here  
  
{chime rings music starts}  
Trunks: I'ts confounding  
Trunks: Rain is beating  
Trunks:humans are so droll  
Trunks: the night is ghostly  
Bra: Makes us feel a lot stronger  
Trunks: let's let this party roll  
Trunks: well i remember wishing whatever  
Trunks: we would go fraggin  
Trunks: Living those moments when...  
Trunks and Bra: The darkness and lightining were all very frightening   
Extras:lets wish on shenlong again   
Popo:you just gather the balls   
Extras:then you say the password   
Popo:when he comes out you make your wish well heard  
Extras:but just make sure that it isn't really inaaaane let's wish on shenlong again   
Bra:it's so breezy   
someone come free me   
so i can be me  
my quirks and all  
with a little prevention   
i create human tension  
and in conclusion  
i beat all   
Trunks:with a bit of a flip kick   
Bra:you're going to feel sick   
Trunks:and you'll be in alot of pain   
Bra:you're blood is a stain now   
Trunks:it's affecting you're brain wow  
Extras: lets wish on the shenlong again   
Popo:you just gather the balls   
Extras:then you say the password   
Popo:when he comes out  
Extras:you make your wish well heard  
but make just make sure that it's not inaaaane   
let wish on shenlong again.  
chichi:well i was picking out some fruit for the dinner that night   
when this little green dude gave me a major fright  
he picked me up and i got real freaked he was small  
and i thought he was very weak   
he took me up and my mind did change  
i would stay and i would never leave again  
Extras: lets wish on the dragon you  
{chichi gets up to dance looks at her feet mumbles i can't dance and sits down again}  
Popo:just gather the balls   
Extras:then you say the password   
Popo:when he comes out  
Extras:you make your wish well heard  
but make just make sure that it's not inaaaane   
let wish on shenlong again  
lets wish on shenlong again  
let's wish on shenlong again  
{Extras collapse krillan tries to make joke}  
  
Krillan:can anyone rock the dragon  
18:{whispers}lame  
18:now can we leave i'm starting to get annoyed  
krillan:we still haven't found a phone  
{meanwhile the elevator pod while a beat taps outrides down behind them}  
18:i don't care i'm cold i'm wet and your judgements impaired  
{she turns around and screams and faints}  
goku:how are you   
i see you met my  
faithful robot man  
he's just a little upset  
cause when you knocked  
he thought you were the great saiyanman  
well dont get real pale  
cause of my tail  
it's not really a bummer  
it may look like a sham  
because of the rain   
but it's useful in the warm summer  
im just a sweet super saiyan from the savage planet of vegeta  
let me show you the grounds  
maybe play with the hounds  
you both look like your pretty tired  
or if you want to go out   
or look about i can get you really so wired.  
im just a sweet super saiyan from the savage planet of vegeta  
krillan: we're glad you're having a ball we need to make a call our hovercars a pile of   
rubble.  
18:right  
krillan:we'll just say that were here and go wait in the clear  
we don't wanna be any trouble  
goku:well you were near crushed   
well what a rush  
well friends don't you worry  
i'll have it repaird   
so don't you get scared  
it we'll be done with a flurry of hurry   
cause im just a sweet super saiyan from the savage planet of vegeta  
so stay for a fight  
krillan:fight  
goku:or reach a new height  
chichi: height  
goku:i could show my favorite invention i've been making a man   
with tall hair and a tan and he really does deserve mention   
im just a sweet super saiyan from the planet vegeta  
so come up to the lair if you really dare i see you quiver   
with reali...zation but may the water isn't making you shudder   
so i'll remove the damp but not the fear  
{goku leaves and Trunks and Bra clean up 18 and Krillan ChiChi}  
krillan:thanks  
18: yes thanks  
{Trunks starts taking off 18's outer garments}  
18: hey hey mr. grabby hands i'm not wearing any undergarments  
{trunks continues while Bra takes of krillan's outfit }  
krillan: don't worry we can always kick their ass if they try to go to far  
chichi:{hands 18 a robe why taking the rest of the clothes}you need this now he'll   
get his later  
Chichi:{observing them}Nice package  
chichi: you're lucky to be offered to go up to the lair most people   
would give their tail to go up there  
both krillan and 18:tail?  
chichi:{highly annoyed} Forget it {throws clothes}  
{scene changes to elevator where Trunks his drinking a 2 liter of soda}  
Bra:hit it  
{all 4 get in}  
18:is that freak your man  
Bra: no and i doubt he'll ever be tamed by any mere mortal  
{they arrive at top goku is waiting}  
goku: Bra Chichi why don't you go help Trunks  
goku: i'll handle our guests  
18:{mumbles} god i hate my day  
goku: so have you been comftorable  
{krillan launches in 30 second tirade}  
Goku: i'm going to unveil my invention tonight  
goku: the birth of my lovely creature  
goku:chichi bra unveil my creation trunks flick the saiba switches  
{music beats dim lights flash trunks works at the switches whil goku works }  
{trunks goes gear crazy and gets kicked by goku while chichi}  
vegeta:{starts to sing }the saiyan sword is hanging over my head   
vegeta: and i'm seeing a horrible flash of red  
vegeta: oh im afraid  
vegeta: my fear i tried to bade  
vegeta: oh i feel like i can touch the blade  
vegeta: i'm at the start of a horrible nightmare  
vegeta: i woke up this morning and i felt the cold hand of fear  
extras:oh you better not whine  
vegeta: left from my sleep was the feeling of a heat that could sear  
extras:ohohohohoh better not whine  
extras:ohohohohoh better not whine  
vegeta:{starts to sing }the saiyan sword is hanging over my head   
vegeta: and i'm seeing a horrible flash of red  
vegeta: oh im afraid  
vegeta: my fear i tried to bade  
vegeta: oh i feel like i can touch the blade  
vegeta: i'm at the start of a horrible nightmare  
{goku chases him around ending up back where they started vegeta sits on edge of birth tank}  
goku:really vegeta thats no way to behave on the first day running around  
{rubs his leg}  
goku:but since you're so wonderful ill allow it  
{vegeta rejoices}  
goku:what do you think  
trunks: a marvel  
Bra: perfection  
chichi:he's alright  
goku alright{slams the machine} alright!! i can roll you one better{walks to krillan and 18}  
goku: what do you think 18   
18: he's too tall  
goku: he's mine so what  
goku: he carries the ssj seal of approval  
{walks over to vegeta and the mega weights}  
goku: a wimp who is weak a meer 95 lbs  
will get his bruised when fighting a hound  
but when he builds up in the pod  
he'll start to get muscles and a hard chisel'd bod  
the gasp from his lungs as he blasts at his enemy  
will make him fit and brave  
and with antigrav training and a little bit of kaooooken  
with a punch and a kick he'll be a fighter  
he'll be a saiyan oh baby but a bad man  
he'll eat tons of food and practice each day  
build up his muscles and blast way   
try to create new attacks and work on his high  
level  
such a power if he only knew what i'll do  
in just a few days i'll make him stronger then majin boo  
he'll be my slave as he slams his foes through the dirt  
fight frieza and get mighty hurt  
i don't know why i treat him like this  
but i can't miss cause in just a few days i'll make him stronger then majin boo  
  
{friezing door opens something rides out on a cycle}  
Chichi:dende!!{she rushes over}  
Dende: whoo what ever happened to that party last week   
you left the room and barely did speak  
you haven't been the same since i saw that jerk  
pick you up and treated you like dirt  
you left me alone to wonder why  
i found out where you were  
so i came to bring you back from   
this creep who acts like he's divine  
the party was going on  
so i decided to have some fun  
rocking cutie what a chick  
she's the very best of the pick  
{dende dances with chichi}  
rocking cutie what a chick  
she's the best of the pick  
rocking cutie what a chick  
she's the best of the pick  
rocking cutie what a chick  
she's the best of the pick  
{dendes saxaphone solo}  
i used to go numb when i tried to speak  
a problem not helping cause you were sweet  
we got down on your couch  
i showed you green was style  
the bands blazed  
while i really drove you wild  
so we had some fun   
and then i just drove away  
i was a party man  
{dende starts fooling around with chichi on the  
floor before getting on his cycle and riding around the lab}  
rocking cutie what a chick  
she's the best of the pick  
rocking cutie what a chick  
she's the best of the pick  
rocking cutie what a chick  
she's the best of the pick  
rocking cutie what a chick  
she's the best of the pick  
{goku put's vegeta in the elevator and starts charging up as dende  
stumbled into the friezing room to escape chichi screamed then all  
goes silent seconds later goku comes out with green splattered on him}  
goku:aha  
{vegeta bangs and goku frees him}  
goku:dont be mad he had a certain alien charm but no real tail.  
{Vegeta curls his tail lightly around gokus shoulder}   
with a blue suit and gold armor  
a tough bod and tall hair  
makes me ooooh   
quake  
makes me want to take hercule by the hand  
in just a few days i'll make him a saiyan man  
i don't want no trouble   
just make me a bubble  
18:i like a saiyanman  
krillan:what the...?  
goku:such a power if he only knew what i'll do  
in just a few days i'll make him a saiyan man  
popo: i aint saiyan so go away NOW!!  
{scene change to 18's bedroom after being seperated  
from krillan meanwhile trunks and bra are watching}  
18: who's there  
goku :it's me krillan  
18:yeah right i know it's you goku  
{goku hops on bed}  
goku: yes but i'm so good  
{starts to neck her}  
18: stop it stop oooh whats that whoa that tickles oh god that's good but   
promise you won't tell krillan  
goku:ok  
{scene change to later at krillans bed room}  
krillan:hello who's there  
Goku:it's me 18  
krillan: umm 18 you're big have a tail and muscular and look just like goku  
krillan: but let's make love anyway  
goku: ok  
{scene change to Bra and Trunks in main lab Trunks is mopping}  
{he stops and heads toward vegeta}  
{he picks up a candelabra and pokes it at vegeta}  
{vegeta breakes free and runs off}  
{Trunks goes over to Bra and they both rub each other's side then he starts necking her]  
{scene change to vegeta running through the grounds}   
  
  
Thats all for now if you like i'll send part 2 


End file.
